I Want You Next to Me
by jzay
Summary: Another take on what happens post cheating. What if sorry isn't enough?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona stirred in her bed very late in the morning and felt like she got hit by a bus. Really she got hit by a whole bottle of tequila. She didn't even like tequila, but Callie's stash in the kitchen somehow made her feel closer to her missing wife. She dragged herself out of bed when she heard someone continue to knock on her door. She opened it to find a man in a suit.

"Arizona Robbins?" he said.

"Yes, that's me."

"You've been served," he said as he handed her a large envelope and turned quickly to leave.

"What?" Arizona asked now to no one because he was gone. She walked back into the kitchen and opened the envelope.

"Oh no, no, no, no" she choked out as she started sobbing. They were divorce papers. Callie was giving up on their marriage. She didn't think simple pieces of paper could cause her so much pain, but they did. She flipped through and saw that Callie had already signed. How could she do that? Callie may have been ready to move on, but Arizona sure wasn't.

She stormed up to Meredith and Derek's house and didn't even bother knocking this time. Instead, she burst in to find Callie drinking on the couch.

"What the hell Arizona?"

"What the hell me? Oh, no, what the hell to you!" Arizona screamed throwing the divorce papers on the table.

"What did you expect?"

"Calliope, I understand that you are hurt and mad, but we haven't even talked yet. It's only been 2 weeks! I thought eventually you would come around and come home."

"It isn't our home anymore Arizona. We're done."

"No, we can't be done. I'm not done."

"We were done the moment you touched that woman."

"Callie I had a mistake, one mistake. Please," she begged.

"Arizona, this wasn't a mistake. It was the mistake. This one is the dealbreaker."

"How did you even get these papers so fast?"

"I filed for divorce the day after the storm."

"What? It only took a night for you to decide to end our marriage."

"Well it only took a pretty doctor flirting with you to end our marriage."

"I'm not signing them."

"You have to."

"No I don't. Try and make me, but I won't. I won't sign a piece of paper that means we're over. I won't do that because I love you and we can figure this out."

"Sign or don't sign. Either way, we're done. Goodbye Arizona."

Arizona moved to sit next to Callie on the couch. She tried to grab her hands, but Callie pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Callie spit with venom in her voice.

"Calliope, I love you."

"You don't love me because you don't destroy the person that you love."

And with that Callie got up and left the room.

A few months passed that way. Arizona begging for another chance and refusing to sign the divorce papers. Callie was sick of it, she couldn't bear to hear Arizona tell her how much she loved her with the same mouth that touched someone else. She loved Arizona with all of her heart, she knew she always would, but she couldn't stop picturing her beautiful wife fucking that other woman. It haunted her everyday. Finally, she decided she needed to leave and get out of Seattle. Without even saying goodbye, she packed Sofia up and left. On the way out of town, she slipped a note under Arizona's door. When Arizona came home from her shift, she found the note and opened it up.

Arizona,

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I knew you would try to talk me out of this. I took a job in LA. I just couldn't be here anymore and see you everyday. It hurts too much, I just want to move on and be happy again. If you love me at all, please let me. Sign the divorce papers and get some help. If not for me, then for Sofia. I'm not trying to take her away from you. You can come see her whenever you want and we will work out custody at the divorce hearing. I'm sorry it came to this, but I really do love you, I think I always will. Calliope

Just when Arizona thought it couldn't get any worse, her daughter was now a plane ride away. It was definitely time to drown herself in the tequila again.


	2. This is Best

The next day she hopped on a plane because she missed Sofia and it was a last ditch effort to get Callie back. She showed up at Oceanside Wellness to confront Callie.

"Arizona, what are you doing here?" Addison said noticing Arizona hanging by the elevators.

"I came to see my wife and daughter."

"From what I've heard, I don't think she's your wife anymore."

Arizona's head shot up, "Yes she is. We are still married."

"Ah, well she's setting up her office."

"Thanks."

"Calliope," Arizona said as she opened the door.

"Arizona, why aren't you in Seattle."

"Because my wife took off with my daughter."

"Please don't call me that. I'm not your wife anymore."

"I want to see Sofia."

"She's with the nanny, you can see her later."

"Callie do you have any idea how confusing this is for her? If you needed to move, that's fine, but I could have moved with you."

"I needed to move from you Arizona. I need a clean slate and a fresh start from YOU."

"Oh," was all Arizona managed to get out.

"Please, just let me be happy."

"I want to make you happy. I mean it, I'll move down here and we can start over."

"There is no starting over. You can still see our daughter, but that's as far as we go now."

"Is that really what you want?"

"No, of course not. I want my wife back. The wife who would never have even considered cheating on me. The wife who actually loves me."

"I'm her Callie. I love you with all of my heart."

"Screwing someone else, that's not love. It's betrayal and it's the worst kind."

"I know."

"How would you feel if I had done that? Hell Arizona I can't even bring myself to do it now and we aren't even together. I can't give myself to someone else when I still feel married to you."

"We are married."

"No, we're not. Legally yes, but we are not married. You divorced me in that on call room."

Arizona knew it was a lost cause, she had really lost Callie forever. Tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll come to Addison's later to see Sofia. The office looks great by the way."

"Thanks," was all Callie said as Arizona walked out the door.

Later that night they had dinner and playtime with Sofia. Arizona was reading her a bedtime story.

"Mama, we move here?" Sofia said looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, you moved here."

"I like the beach."

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"You move here too?" Sofia said looking up into Arizona's eyes hopefully.

"No baby, I'm staying in Seattle."

"Why not? You no love me and Mommy?"

"No, that's not it. Don't you ever think that. Sof, I love you and your Mommy more than anything in the world."

"Then why not come?"

"It's complicated Sofster. Mommy and me, well we aren't going to be together anymore."

"What, you don't love Mommy?"

"No, I do. I will always love your Mommy, we just can't be together. So we will still be your mommies and love you soooo much, but we won't be married."

"Oh," Sofia said quietly snuggling up to Arizona, "That makes me sad."

"It makes me sad too baby."

Arizona came down to find Callie out on the deck.

"Hey," she said shyly as she sat down.

"Hi," Callie responded.

"I told Sofia about how things are going to change."

"Yeah, I didn't have the heart to tell her."

"She's sad about it."

Callie looked at Arizona, "Well, it's a sad thing."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"So I was thinking she could come to you for a weekend once a month and maybe we can do some joint holidays this year, since we don't have anyone else yet."

At that Arizona's head flew up. Yeah, it made sense that Callie would move on eventually, but Arizona definitely didn't wanna think about it.

"You think you will have someone else?"

"Well not right away, but, in the future, yes."

"Oh."

"Arizona, you should move on too. You deserve to be happy."

"Well, the only person who is ever going to make me happy is sitting right here."

"I know it feels like that now, but give it time."

Arizona went and grabbed her bag and came out to say goodbye to Callie.

"Well, my flight leaves in the morning. I'll call tomorrow to talk to Sof."

"Great, she'll like that."

"Here you go," Arizona said handing Callie the divorce papers, "I signed them, but I haven't given up. If you decide that you want to file them you can. If not, if you decide that maybe we could make it work, my flight leaves at 8. Goodbye Calliope."

Callie just nodded and let the tears fall as she thought about what Arizona said. She thought about going to stop her, but stayed strong. This was best.


	3. 10 Years is a Long Time

10 years later:

"Mom," Sofia said coming into Arizona's kitchen Saturday morning.

"Hey sleepyhead, I made your favorite, pancakes."

"Sweet thanks," Sofia said as she eagerly sat down at the table. They eased into a fun conversation about the latest gossip in the 13 year olds life.

"So I have to tell you something," Sofia started.

"What baby? Do you have a boyfriend? Maybe a girlfriend?"

"Um no, but well, Mommy's getting married."

Arizona dropped her fork and it felt like a knife just went through her.

"Oh, well that's nice," Arizona said trying to cover.

"She's okay I guess, but I'm not happy about it."

"Give it time Sofia, you will get used to it."

"But, I just always thought you two would get back together."

Arizona sighed, "Me and your mama ended long ago. I hurt her deeply and we aren't ever getting back together. Even if she wasn't getting married."

"I just always held out hope. She still loves you ya know."

"I'm sure she's moved on."

"No, after Brooke proposed, she had on her fake smile. Then, I caught her looking at your wedding rings and your wedding picture that she keeps hidden."

At that Arizona's heart jumped a little bit. She still wore the wedding ring from time to time and had spent many a night looking at that photo.

"Sofia, I'm so sorry that we did this to you. I'm sorry I messed up and lost your Mommy, but please just let her be happy. She deserves to be happy."

"You still love her," Sofia commented.

"Yeah, I still love her. Always will."

A few days after Sofia left, Arizona found herself thinking about Callie non-stop. Like Sofia, she still held hope that maybe Callie would forgive her and show up on her doorstep someday. This marriage shattered that dream. Once Callie was married again, Arizona didn't stand a chance. Not that she really had one now, but she had to try. She never stopped loving Callie and she missed her terribly. She hadn't even had sex for 10 years. She only wanted Callie. So she jumped on a plane and decided it was time to fight for her family again.

She was nervously standing on Callie's doorstep running over what she was going to say when a gorgeous blonde opened the door.

"Oh, excuse me. Arizona?"

"Yeah, um hi."

"Sof just got back, you aren't supposed to be here till next month."

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Callie."

"Oh well she's in her office."

"Great."

"You heard didn't you."

"Excuse me?" Arizona played dumb.

"You heard we were engaged, so you what? Thought you would come here after 10 years and try to win her back. Newsflash Arizona, she doesn't love you anymore. She's marrying me."

"That's not it and I know she doesn't love me, but if there is any chance she does, I have to try."

"You are going to be disappointed."

"I know," Arizona said as she went to find Callie.

"Calliope," she breathed out as she came into the room and saw the gorgeous woman who held her heart.

"Arizona? What are you doing here?"

"Brooke let me in, I needed to talk."

"You could have called."

"I know, but I needed to be in person to do this."

"Do what Arizona?" Callie asked as she noticed Arizona was wearing her ring.

"I love you," Arizona blurted out.

"Arizona, we have been over this. Why are you wearing your ring?"

"Because we may be divorced and you may be moved on and getting married, but I still want to be your wife. Please don't marry her."

"Arizona, we have been divorced for 10 years."

"I know and I'm still mad at you for not stopping me in that airport and filing those papers. I only signed because I love you."

"You are just freaking out because you heard I was getting married."

"Well yeah, my wife is about to marry another woman."

"I'm not your wife, I haven't been for a long time."

"Callie I will do anything. I'm miserable without you. I'm a mess. I just want to live in the same house as my daughter and wake up with you everyday. That's the way it is supposed to be."

"Yeah well you shot that all to hell Arizona."

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago." Callie responded catching Arizona off guard.

"Great, then please give me another chance!"

"I'm sorry Arizona, I can't."

"I'm staying downtown. I'll be at the hotel bar tonight if you change your mind."

"I won't."


	4. Passion or Safety?

Arizona was about 3 whisky sours in when the most gorgeous sight came into view. Callie had come. Maybe this meant she had a chance.

"Oh thank god, you came."

"I came to tell you that you need to move on."

"No."

"Arizona, this isn't healthy. I'm getting married and you can't live on false hope."

"It is the only thing that keeps me alive Calliope."

"You need to find something else then."

"I'm not giving up. I just bought a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah, its down the street from Addison. I called the chief and resigned. I'm here, for you," she said looking into Callie's eyes.

"Arizona, that was stupid."

"No it wasn't. It's big enough for us and for Sofia to have siblings. Maybe another girl and a boy. We have to name the boy Timothy by the way."

"Arizona stop! You can't dream up a family that won't exist. We don't work."

"We could. I've changed Callie, I'll be better for you."

"I'm sorry Arizona, but we can only ever be friends."

"Okay," Arizona said willing to take anything she could get, "but I'm still moving here."

"Alright. Well friends drink and right now I need a drink. My crazy ex-wife showed up on my doorstep tonight and my fiancé is not happy about it."

"Maybe its because she knows that we aren't over."

"Arizona," Callie warned.

"Fine, fine. How's Sof?"

They talked for hours and got extremely drunk.

"Shit, I gotta call a cab, there is no way I can drive home like this."

Arizona leaned into her and breathed in her ear causing Callie to almost melt, "You could stay here."

"No, I, no I gotta go home. Brooke is already pissed."

"You aren't married yet, come on. You are too wasted and that's just gonna piss her off more."

"Well that's true. I guess I could come up for some coffee then head home."

"Great," Arizona cheered as she led them upstairs.

Coffee turned into wine and a few minutes turned into another hour. They were sitting on the couch.

"I'm gonna tell you something," Arizona sang at Callie.

"What?"

"I probably shouldn't cause I'm drunk, but you know I haven't had sex in 10 years."

"What?" Callie almost spit out her wine.

"Yeah, I couldn't want anyone else. Do you know what ten years of celibacy does to a woman?"

Callie was shocked. Arizona loved sex, she couldn't believe that Arizona hadn't had sex in 10 years.

"No I don't. wow. I didn't have sex for 3 years after you and it killed me."

"The only woman I wanted to have sex with wasn't mine anymore."

"I'm sorry Arizona. Really, I wish we had worked."

"We still could," Arizona said leaning closer to Callie.

"Arizona, I, I should go."

"Stay," Arizona said grabbing her hand.

"Um," Callie's heart was beating so fast.

"Stay," Arizona said again this time placing a kiss on Callie's lips.

That did it. Callie lost her resolve. She crashed her lips into Arizona and pushed her towards the bed. They got lost in one another for hours. Arizona came harder than she ever had. Callie couldn't believe how much she had missed this. It just wasn't the same with someone else.

"Mmm, I need a break Arizona," Callie said as Arizona continued to pepper her back with kisses.

"I've been celebate for 10 years, I can go all night."

"I'm beat."

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work," Arizona said moving herself down between Callie's legs.

The next morning, Arizona woke up wrapped in Callie's arms. This was the most amazing feeling in the world. She felt whole again. As she basked in the feeling she heard the door and Sofia ran in before she could even cover them up.

"Oh my god!" Sofia screamed waking Callie up.

"Mommy, Mama. Holy shit, YES!" she cheered as she started jumping up and down.

"Sofia give us a minute," Arizona said as she threw the blanket over Callie's naked ass.

"Oh god," Callie said as she rolled over, "what did I do?"

"Callie you gotta get dressed."

"Oh my god, Brooke. Fuck she is going to kill me," Callie said scrambling to put clothes on.

"Callie, I mean she will be mad, but she had to know that maybe you wouldn't be over me."

"Fuck, she is never going to forgive me. How could I do this?"

Arizona was hurt because it sounded like Callie was talking about them like it was a mistake and that she was going back to Brooke.

"You're staying with her?"

"Arizona, I was drunk and sad. I'm marrying her."

"What? You can just go marry her, after that. After making love to me all night, you are going to go off and marry someone else."

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I should have never come up here."

"Don't you dare call me a mistake Calliope."

"Look, I really am sorry."

"I don't regret it. I love you Calliope."

"And I love you, but we can't be together. Me and you are over. This won't happen again."

"Please," Arizona pleaded. Thinking they were back together after all that was killing her now because she had been so happy.

"I have to go talk to Brooke."

"Callie, just know how much I love you. I have spent years and years loving you. It doesn't go away. And I don't want to love you, but I love you, all of you. It's like I'm infected by Callie Torres. It's like your in me and a part of me. I just, I love you."

"I'm sorry," Callie said quietly as she turned and left the room.

"Callie, babe I was so worried! Where have you been?" Brooke said as she saw her fiancé enter their home.

Callie averted her gaze and mumbled, "Sorry, I went out for a few drinks and a few turned into a lot. I was too drunk to drive."

"Oh, well I'm glad you didn't drive. Where did you stay?"

She thought about lying and saying Addison's, but then she realized she needed to come clean. Brooke deserved that much from her.

"Well, I was at Arizona's hotel bar, so I stayed there."

"No, you didn't. Tell me you didn't," Brooke said looking absolutely heartbroken.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I was really drunk and she started saying all the things I had been waiting years to hear. I got caught up in the moment."

"Fuck you Callie. You were a mess over her for so long because she did this to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I love you."

"Don't you dare say that. If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with your ex wife."

"I do love you Brooke, its just complicated."

"Do you love her?" Brooke asked afraid of the answer.

"That's not fair Brooke."

"I said, do you love her?"

"Yes, yes okay I love her, but that's over. A part of me will always love her," Callie admitted.

"It is obviously not over if you went and screwed her last night. You can't even tell me it didn't mean anything, because it meant everything."

"Brooke, do you think you can forgive me? I still want to marry you."

"You, you're choosing me?" Brooke looked up totally shocked.

"Yes, I'm choosing you. I told Arizona it was a drunken mistake. She's moving here, but that will just be for Sofia. I am going to marry you."

"I can't believe you are choosing me."

Callie stepped closer and put her hands on Brooke's face, "Yes, I choose you. You are loyal and beautiful and have stuck by me through everything."

"I'm still mad."

"You can be mad. You can yell and scream and take as long as you need, just please say you will still marry me."

"I'll still marry you because I love you too much to let you go, but there have to be rules. If Arizona is moving here I have to know that you aren't going to fall in bed with her again when you get too drunk."

"I won't I promise. I won't even be near her when I'm drunk."

"Alright. And I'm going to stay at a hotel for a few days. I need to clear my head and think."

"Okay, that's fine, but you stay at our home. I'll get a hotel."

"Fine. Now I need to go because I'm pissed and I need to go be angry."

"I get it. Brooke, I really do love you."

"Well right now I sort of hate you."

Callie trudged back to her house to grab her things before going to a hotel. What she found when she arrived was a surprise. Arizona was sitting on her doorstep.

"Calliope, I'm so glad you are home."

"What are you doing here Arizona?"

"I'm here for you."

"Arizona, I think I was clear earlier. Everything that happened last night was a mistake."

"No, no it wasn't. Look, I know I screwed up all those years ago, I know I have screwed up every minute since then not fighting for you, but I'm here now and I'm staying. I'm going to fight to make sure you know that I'm in this."

"There isn't anything to be in. I'm marrying Brooke, you need to move on."

"What? You are still going to marry her?"

"Yes. I told her about us. She's hurt and pissed, but we are going to get through it and get married."

"I can't believe you can just act like last night meant nothing. I haven't felt that whole or happy in years. I know you felt it too."

"It was a memory of something great. Arizona, I'm telling you now, you need to move on."

"I can't."

Callie looked at Arizona and just wanted to cave. She wanted to be with her more than anything, but she was scared. Brooke was the safe option. Brooke was sweet and kind and would never hurt Callie. But Arizona, Arizona made her heart come alive and their love was full of passion. Arizona had the power to break her into a million pieces. She had done that once and Callie couldn't trust it wouldn't happen again. So she chose the safe route, even though it tore her apart.


	5. It's Her, It Will Always Be Her

Six months later it was the night before Callie's wedding. She was currently sitting on Addison's couch staring into space.

"You okay there kid?" Addison said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound okay. What's on your mind?"

"I am not freaking out bursting out of my mind to go see her."

"What?"

"When I was about to marry Arizona, I couldn't wait. I couldn't spend the night before away from her. We snuck into each other's room and spent that night together talking about our hopes and dreams. We couldn't bear to be apart."

"Callie, it is natural to think about your first marriage when getting ready for your second, but you can't compare the two."

"I can't stop thinking about Arizona. She moved here, dropped everything and she won't give up. She's finally fighting for me. She keeps begging me to take her back and it takes everything I have to keep saying no."

"Why do you keep saying no?"

"Because I'm getting married and moving on."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, I'm scared Addie. I'm terrified of how much I still love her. Brooke is easy and she's perfect for me, but Arizona is hard and our love is wild and uncontrollable."

"So you have to decide. Do you want safe and easy or do you want wild, passionate, and difficult?"

"Is love supposed to be difficult?"

"Sometimes I think the best kind, the forever kind takes fighting and the hard stuff because it's really worth it."

"Yeah.." Callie commented letting her mind wander off.

"Hold that thought, someone is at the door," Addison said getting up to answer it.

When Addison opened the door, she saw a soaking wet Arizona.

"Arizona, you really shouldn't be here."

"Addie please. I know she is here and I have to see her. It's my last chance."

"She's in the living room," Addison said stepping to the side.

"Calliope," Arizona said timidly as she approached the woman on the coach.

"Arizona, you are soaking wet, are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am crazy. I'm crazy, out of my mind, hopelessly in love with someone who is about to marry someone else tomorrow. And I don't care that I'm wet. I ran here because I can't move on and I can't give up. If it's possible, I have been more miserable the last 6 months than the past 10 years. I can't handle that you are about to marry her when all I want is another chance."

"Arizona, we have talked about this. Me and you don't work."

"We didn't work once. We gave up too easily, but we can work. We have a passionate and forever kind of love."

"I can't bear to have my heart broken again," Callie said now totally broken down in tears.

"I can't promise I won't ever hurt you again, but I can promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I can't promise it will be easy, it will be really hard, but I want that because I want you, all of you, forever. And if you want easy and simple, then marry Brooke. But if you want the kind of love they write about in novels and movies, then pick me."

"I don't think I can."

"Calliope," Arizona said taking her hands, "look at me."

Callie looked up and all she saw in Arizona's eyes was love, pure and intense love.

"I get why you don't want to and I get that you are afraid. I'm terrified. But I'm more terrified that I will lose you forever. If you don't choose me and you marry her tomorrow, I don't think I'll survive that. But this isn't about me, it's about you. I will always be waiting for you, you're it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have more babies with you. I want everything with you."

"Arizona, I want that too, but what makes you think we'll work this time."

"I think it's about time we got our happy ending. I'm going to go, but I just needed you to know one last time that I love you with all of my heart. You make me better, you amazing me, and I will love you until the day I die. I hope you choose me, but if you don't then I just hope you will be happy."

With that Arizona turned and left. She had put it all on the line one last time, the ball was in Callie's court now.

Callie didn't get much sleep and she was still struggling with the decision. She felt horrible, here she was already at the church in her wedding dress thinking about choosing Arizona. She should be over the moon excited, but instead she was miserable trying to convince herself that she would truly be happy with Brooke.

"Wow Mama, you look beautiful," Sofia said coming into the bridal suite.

"Thanks baby, you look great too."

"I saw mommy last night," Sofia commented.

"Oh yeah, that's nice."

"She's a wreck," Sofia continued.

"Yeah, I know," Callie agreed.

"She really loves you, I'm not sure she is going to be okay if you marry Brooke."

"Sof, you shouldn't be worrying about that."

"But I do worry Mama. I worry because I think you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life. I like Brooke, I really do. If I thought you were gonna marry her cause you really loved her and wanted to, then I wouldn't say anything. I think you are gonna marry her cause you are scared to be with Mommy."

Callie couldn't even argue, her 16 year old daughter was dead right. "Sof, I, I'm just confused."

"Well Mama, I don't mean any disrespect, but you are about 5 minutes away from marrying someone, you shouldn't be confused about another woman."

"When did you get so wise Sof?"

"I got it from my Mama's, except sometimes I think you two are the stupidest idiots on the planet."

"Hey, no fair."

"Well you are. You two are so crazy in love with each other it's disgusting. I think you need to figure that out before you jump into a marriage."

Just then Callie's dad poked his head in, "You ready Calliope?"

"Um yeah, I'm ready."

"Wow, ridiculous," Sofia added as she grabbed her bouquet.

Callie was standing on the outside of double doors getting ready to walk down the aisle thinking about what her daughter said. She could hear the music, then the doors opened. She looked up to see Brooke already at the alter shining with pure joy. It was at that moment that she knew without a doubt that this was a mistake. She couldn't marry Brooke because she was disappointed when she saw her standing there. She wanted it to be Arizona. She wanted to be Arizona. They may be divorced, but to her Arizona was and always would be her wife.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at Brooke.

"You okay Mija?" Carlos asked.

"No Daddy, I can't do this."

Brooke looked on hopefully, but then she knew. She knew when she looked at Callie that her fiancé wasn't going to make it up that aisle. Callie mouthed I'm sorry and then turned and walked out. Brooke followed close behind and met her at the entrance.

"It's about Arizona isn't it?" she asked.

Callie turned around with tears in her eyes, "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I wanted it to be you. I tried to convince myself that this would make me happy, but I can't do this to you. You deserve better."

"But, I love you."

"Brooke I love you too, but I love her more. I gave away part of my heart a long time ago and I never really got it back."

"I always knew, I just thought we could still be happy."

"And we were, but I have to follow my heart this time. I love her and I always will. I'm so sorry I kept this going so long and hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"I understand Callie. I'm hurt and upset, but I get it."

"Thank you Brooke."

"She's going to hurt you again you know."

"You're probably right, but it's a risk I have to take."

"I won't be here when she does."

"I know. You will find someone that deserves you and makes you happy. Someone who can't wait to walk down the aisle and marry you."

"I just wish it was you Callie."

"I wish it could have been me too."

Callie moved and gave Brooke a light peck on the lips then whispered, "Goodbye."


	6. Sofia's Wish

After ditching her wedding, Callie immediately jumped in a limo and took off to Arizona's house. Upon arrival she ran inside yelling for Arizona with no answer. It was then that she saw through the sliding glass doors that Arizona was out on the beach. She ran out and stopped in her tracks just taking Arizona in and trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"Arizona," Callie called out moving towards her once again.

Arizona turned around and Callie could see her swollen, tear tracked face.

"Calliope? What are you doing here? Where is your bride?"

"Well you see that's the thing. It is kind of hard to marry someone when you can't stop thinking about someone else."

"What?"

"This infuriating ex-wife of mine keeps begging me to take her back and I can't get her out of my head," Callie said coming close enough to pull Arizona into her arms.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it with all of my heart. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize."

"I don't care. I'm just glad you figured it out."

Callie chuckled, "Me too. Sofia helped me. Our little girl is quite full of wisdom these days."

"Yeah, she is."

"I almost married her. I was literally about to walk down the aisle when I looked up and saw her. And every fiber of my being wanted it to be you. I thought back to our wedding day and how happy I was when I saw you up there on the alter. I wanted nothing more than to be yours forever. We have both made so many mistakes and spent too many years holding grudges and being unhappy when we should have been together. I won't make that mistake again, so Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, will you marry me, again?" As she popped the question, Callie got down on one knee and pulled out her old ring holding it out to Arizona.

Arizona was crying even harder now, it felt like a dream. "Oh my god, yes Calliope yes. I will always say yes to marrying you."

Callie slid the ring on Arizona's finger and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss.

"Calliope, I'm, I'm so happy."

"Me too baby, me too."

"Where did you get my ring?"

"Well while I was just in your house searching for you I saw it on your nightstand. It was really perfect timing because I came here to propose to this beautiful lady I know."

"Ah very nice. Did the beautiful lady say yes?"

"The beautiful lady most definitely said yes."

"Cause the beautiful lady can't live without the gorgeous lady."

"haha you are such a goof Arizona."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Come on," Callie said pulling Arizona towards the house.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to go tell Sof that she got her wish."


End file.
